Heretofore, it was conventional to utilize a gun fabricated out of four sections of fine tungsten helical wire bent into a quarter section of a circle. When energized, the helical wire moves after a short period of time and shorts to the gun body and/or moves out of the focusing well to produce a larger than desired focal spot. In addition, the assembly of the gun was complicated and required three to four days to complete.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new electron emitter assembly which overcomes, or at least mitigates, the problems encountered with the prior art.